


You're the Devil As Much As You're God

by Damara



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damara/pseuds/Damara
Summary: June of 1970 brought the trials of Charles Manson and his infamous Manson Family.They were nothing compared to Joseph Seed and Project at Eden's Gate.





	You're the Devil As Much As You're God

**Author's Note:**

> This little series of quick drabbles will be based on a simple idea: what if the Seed family had actually been arrested and tried for their crimes as a cult? I was heavily inspired by the trial of the Manson Family. See [this Tumblr post](http://takumilla.tumblr.com/post/173422150810/im-sure-someone-has-thought-on-this-before-but) for a better idea. The plan is to write at least one glimpse of each sibling making life impossible for the court. 
> 
> Also, I'm super rusty with trial knowledge and am totally winging it. I promise to educate myself a little before I post anything else. (Title courtesy Charles Manson himself.)

“Mr Seed, I’m gonna have to ask you to stop tryin’ to convert the jury. You sit in your seat, or so help me… I will hold you in contempt of my court.”

No one was prepared for what came with the exposure of the Montana based doomsday cult and the following arrests of its tightly knit inner circle. Not a damn soul took them as deathly seriously as they should have. This courtroom is too small, the Judge’s drawl too thick to give hope for an unbiased verdict.

Joseph Seed paces before the jury box with a grace unknown of someone currently trapped in the restrictive embrace of leg shackles. All eyes on him. This is his stage, and he the star. He’s long abandoned his seat on the witness stand, long given up paying any attention at all to the crimson faced attorney meant to be asking him questions.

“ _Do not listen to them_!” How his voice carries with all the power the Judge so lacks. The Father’s presence fills a room packed from end to end. “They are blinded by the unjust laws that guide their hand. They willingly turn their back on the light of God and think  _themselves_  worthy to judge their fellow man.”

“Joseph Seed!”

A thick chain connects wrists and ankles, representing their fear of just what he’s capable of. No freedom, not even when his turn has come to speak. This does nothing to stop him. He can still move just enough, can still allow a smile to grow for the most captivated of the female jurors seated just in front of him. And when he reaches to her, reaches  _for_  her, metal hitting the wooden divider between them as he draws closer –

“With God,” Joseph speaks only for her, coaxing along hesitant fingertips brushing against his own, “ _all things are possible_.”

The sharp crack of a gavel pierces through a heavy silence. Like gasoline on a fire, the room erupts in a roar.

“Get this man out of my courtroom!”


End file.
